


Evergreen Lights

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Michael groaned as he started untangling the giant knot of lights he’d pulled from a bin. He was surrounded by Christmas lights and ornaments and various other decorating items and he already regretted his decision to decorate all in one day.OrMuke decorate the tree for Christmas





	Evergreen Lights

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Luke is pregnant in this fic. If mpreg makes you uncomfortable please skip this fic!

Michael groaned as he started untangling the giant knot of lights he’d pulled from a bin. He was surrounded by Christmas lights and ornaments and various other decorating items and he already regretted his decision to decorate all in one day. He plugged the lights into the wall to make sure they all worked before he carefully began twining them over the tree. He admired how pretty it looked with just the lights on it, snapping a quick picture for his Instagram story, before he started pulling ornaments out of the box. “You started without me?!” Michael gasped and jumped back, resting a hand over his chest. “Luke you scared me,” he stuttered, looking into the blonde’s angry blue eyes. “You promised you’d wait,” Luke said, snatching the ornament out of Michael’s hand and walking over towards the tree. Michael decided to just let Luke be mad for a bit and started grabbing other ornaments. He joined the blonde, who ignored him, at the tree and started placing their more special ornaments in the front of the tree. Luke grumpily put a couple more ornaments on before he grabbed a box that he didn’t recognize. “What’s this?” He asked, tracing it lightly. Michael looked over and smiled happily, remembering what he’d bought Luke as a surprise. “Open it,” he said, setting the ornament he was holding down. Luke opened the box and gasped, cupping a hand over his mouth and looking up at Michael with wide blue eyes. “Michael oh my god,” he whimpered and carefully pulled the ornament out of the box. Inside was a large bulb ornament that Michael had personalized with “Baby Clifford” on the side. Luke slid a hand around his round tummy and started crying. “It’s so perfect,” he whispered, letting Michael wrap his arms around him and comfort him. Michael kissed Luke’s cheek gently and carefully pulled the ornament from his fingers. He placed it on the tree next to their First Christmas ornament, which they’d gotten as a wedding gift, and he wrapped his arms around Luke from behind. They both rested their hands over Luke’s tummy and the blonde giggled slightly as their baby kicked gently inside him. “2 1/2 weeks then she’ll be here,” Luke whispered. Michael was trying to take a picture of their hands on Luke’s tummy with the tree in the background but it wasn’t working out. “Go stand in front of the tree.” Michael said, carefully coaxing Luke into the position he wanted. He posted the picture on his Instagram. The Cliffords are ready for Christmas! Can’t wait for little girl to be here in person to see everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The ornament: https://www.underthecarolinamoon.com/BabysFirstChristmasPinkOrnament 
> 
> The inspiration for the insta post: https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/263742121905557581


End file.
